lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
CeepyConroy's Let's Plays OF DEATH
This story begins in the first of October. There was an 18 year old high school graduate named Stanley Menix. He had graduated from Platinum High with the highest GPA in the class of 2012. It was the month of chills and nightmares, and Stanley needed to prepare himself for going into the deep jungles of his first semester of college. Nobody could explain Stanley's motiives. He was a very quiet and shy individual, and in his spare time, he would venture onto YouTube and look at video game walkthroughs to pass the time. However, in his spelunkings on YouTube, he comes across a massive horde of videos labeled as "Let's Plays." Stanley's friends were talking about these things where someone would commentate as he or she played a video game to be informative or entertaining, but Stanley did not find Let's Plays to be any of these factors and deemed them a waste of time. As he surfed basic videos, such as video game music, he was shocked to look at the comments. In all of the comments, numerous users were posting similar messages. Some of them said, "Praise him...," and also, "Emile is infinite." "Emile is infinite?" Stanley ponders. Just what could this all mean? Stanley dismissed the comments and tried to look at other videos showing game glitches. He found some videos regarding glitches in the SNES game "Earthbound," but once again, Stanley is confronted with the same comments. "Emile is God," "Emile is king." Just who is this Emile these people keep talking about? Stanley could not ponder on this situation any longer when suddenly his PC suddenly shut off on its own. When Stanley turned the PC back on, he was greeted with a screen with 2 C's. One was bigger and was stained blood-red, and actual blood was dripping from the bottom of the red C. The other C was smaller and orange, but it was lined with bloody flesh and skulls aligned on the sides of the C. The environment around Stanley's house rumbled, and an ear-shattering scream errupted from the PC speakers. Stanley was blasted against the walls and slammed to the floor. He was conscious but was bewildered by the oddness of his PC. The image of the 2 C's and the scream faded and went back to the PC's normal desktop. Stanley was scarred mentally of this experience and avoided going on the computer for the rest of the day. Nighttime fell, and Stanley went to bed. He still had livid visions of that image with the 2 C's imprinted on the screen, and in his dream, his PC was on fire, and a sinister laugh was echoing through his ears... "Stanley..." a voice echoed in the darkness, "Stanley...I will find you, Stanley...I will find you..." The next morning, a restless Stanley woke up. "What is with the voice?" he thinks out loud, "It's as if someone is out to get me...and what is with the 2 C's? Could that be a sign?" Stanley needed to head out to get the day started. He got himself dressed up and headed out the commons. As he walked towards the Instructional Building where classes were to be held from Mondays to Fridays, Stanley looked around and saw most of the boys were wearing stripped polo shirts, and on their feet, the boys wore Converses. Stanley was puzzled. What was going on? He then bumped into his friend, Stu, who was also concerned. "It's as if we're lost in a sea of polo shirts," he said to Stanley. The two of them went into the building to prepare for their classes. Inside the hallways and classes, Stanley saw more men wearing Converses and stripped polo shirts. Everywhere he looked, people were wearing stripped polo shirts and Converses. As he was focusing on his classes, the 2 C's seemed to be milling all over the place. He could the the red and orange C's all over the chalkboards/blackboards and all over the walls. As Stanley made it to dinner, he heard more and more people talking about Let's Plays and talking more about the 2 C's. "There must be a connection with these so-called LPs and the 2 C's," Stanley thinks. He makes it through another day and falls asleep back at the Commons. "Stanley..." that voice that lingered from last night returned, but it was much louder than last time, "Stanley...I will get you..." Two weeks passed, and the PAX Prime 2012 event was being held in Chicago, Illinois. Stanley had the money and the ability to travel up to Chicago. He wanted to hear more news about upcoming games and about the new Wii U. Stanley made his way to the airport, and he was once again traumatized by the strange popularity of the Converses and stripped polo shirts most men were sporting, and it was even worse on the plane. "CC" was visible on both sides of the plane. Actually, "CC" was on ALL of the planes! After a few hours, Stanley made it into Chicago. He found the plaza where PAX Prime was being held. He went into the largest building and saw a large line of people waiting to go inside an auditorium. Confused, Stanley looked at the flyers scattered on the walls, and they read: "Thrown Controllers 2012, sponsered by NintendoCapriSun, ProtonJonSA, and ...(the last name appears to be smudged...all Stanley could make out was CC) of TheRunawayGuys." Wait a minute...that last name before TheRunawayGuys...CC...could there be a stronger connection? It seems the name was bigger, but the rest of the name was smudged...Stanley went into the building and saw more people sporting stripped polo shirts and Converses. At the front of the row, you could see a line of people wearing badges, and up towards the right, you could see a raised platform where 3 gentlemen were sitting. One was wearing a black jacket and leather gloves. He had medium brunette har, a pointy face and jaw, and wore stout glasses. To his side was a much older man with a stern look on his face, medium hair that was tied in a ponytail, a Mario hat, and a large PAX 2012 shirt. In front of both of these two was a young male wearing a sky blue stripped polo shirt, dark jeans, red Converses, and had short brown hair and a pair of green eyes. On his polo shirt, you could see a badge with a lightning bolt on it. The young man was standing up with the microphone in his hand, and as he talked, it seemed all of the audience members were in tune with a metronome and swayed back and forth. The audience seemed to be controlled by something...Stanley looked around and saw the people around him had blank expressions on their faces. None of them were talking nor were any of them were moving. What Stanley did not noticed was that the young man with the badge glanced at him from the podium, and that man wore a smirk on his face. The young man raised his hands, and the audience followed in tune. "All hail Chuggaa!" the audience shouted in a monotonic voice. First, there was this spiel of this "Emile" person who the questionable people on YouTube were talking about, and now there are these people looking up to someone named "Chuggaa". What IS going on here? The brainwashed audienced contnued shouting and praising the trio standing in front of them, especially the youngest person with the lightning badge. Stanley looked closely at the trio and fixed his glare at them. Nothing could explain it, but the two men behing the one with the stripped polo shirt seemed to gain complexity. The one with the glasses seemed to be palish white, and his hair was growing more snow white. The eldest of the men with the Mario hat seemed to be taking on a transformation. His nails and teeth were sharpening to a point, and his tongue was growing uncontrollably. The man with the stripped polo shirt showned no signs of abnormalty, but as Stanley glared deeply at that man, it seemed as if his eyes were glowing green...They WERE glowing green! Stanley could not take any chances and rushed out of the auditorium. Some of the brainwashed audience members tried to grab Stanley on his way out and drag him back in. "Stay! Become one of us!" one dazed man said. "You must live to worship Chuggaa!" a crazed fanboy said. As Stanley was struggling, the green light from the young man was growing much brighter. Stanley broke free and rushed out of the auditorium! Stanley rushed into the apartment building and watched the auditorium. It was now filled with the green light and suddenly...BOOM! There was a massive implosion, but the auditorium did not collapse nor was there any rubble. The green light diminished, and as the doors opened, Stanley was shocked to see what emerged. The 3 individuals were walking out perfectly as if nothing had ever happened, and behind them was a massive horde of zombies. How could this have happened? Stanley cannot jump to accurate accusations, but it seems the trio, especially the man in the stripped polo shirt, brainwashed and zombified the people in the stadium, and now they are roaming around the streets! Stanley barred the doors and windows to try to block out the zombies from finding him. He peeped out and saw the zombies wrecking the place and placing more CC symols all over the plaza... Nighttime fell, and Stanley was still safe and secure inside his apartment room. The electricity over the place was short-circuiting. It seems the zombies the strange trio made hours ago have damaged the wires and cutting out the power. The lights in the apartment Stanley was in finally shut down, and now our hero was lost in the darkness. It was oddly quiet as well, except... There were footsteps coming from below Stanley's room that were heading up to this floor. At the same time, there were faint whispers lingering in the air. Stanley's PC instantly turned back on, even with the power still out, and the head of a man was shown. Upon further examination, it was the head of the strange young man from the trio with the sky blue stripped polo shirt and the lightning badge. The background was a void of a black hole which was stealing the energy from the atmosphere. The young man showed no signs of injury, but as Stanley looked at the severed head, the young man suddenly smiled and showed his perfectly white teeth. Stanley felt sick. He couldn't understand what was going on, but he was falling sick to the stomach as he saw the odd man's head in the PC. Stanley tried to run away and open the door, but... "NO!" a loud voice shouted in the darkness. The door was bolted up and chained, and Stanley turned around to see all the windows were sealed shut as well. Stanley was getting worried. Suddenly, the door was unlocked, allowing Stanley to rush out into the hallway. "Let's Plays are eternal..." a voice lingered in the air. Again with these Let's Plays. "I don't know if this is some prank or not, but you are not going to make me fond of LPs!" Stanley shouted. Footsteps were much louder now, and Stanley turned around and saw the eldest man of the strange trio walking towards him. His eyes were deviod of any pants, and his face was ghostly pale. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his fingers, but it was not his own nor did he feel any pain. The eldest man was also holding a full roll of toilet paper. "This sort of thing makes me...SO HAPPY!" the strange man said as he was getting closer and closer to Stanley. Stanley could not take any chances and ran the opposite direction . He couldn't look behind himself to see if the man was chasing after him. As Stanley was about to round the corner, the strange man behind him opened his mouth and ejected his long, sticky, snake-like tongue. The ghoulish tongue grabbed Stanley's legs and wrapped him up tight. Stanley fell to the floor and frantically clawed his way on the floor to dash away from the strange man. When he rounded the corner and saw a door. He had enough strength to open the door and entered the pool room, but the whole pool was stained from gallons of blood. There were many bodies lying all over the pool, and something was bubbling in the center of the pool. The strange man with the tongue released his grip on Stanley's leg when Stanley entered the door, but his foorsteps were still heard coming from the side of the door. Stanley rushed around the pool and made it to the opposite door, but in the process, something emerged drom the bubbling blood bath. A figure emerged, and upon further examination, it was the man with the brunette hair and glasses and leather gloves. He stepped out of the bloody pool and was holding a sharp knife in his hand. "You should experience this deathwater," the man said. looking at Stanley, and as he spoke, his eyes were glowing, "You will become one of us, Stanley!" "I am not going to surrender to you Let's Players!" Stanley shouted, still shaking in fear. "You humans value nothing," the blood-stained man said, "We will teach you humans a lesson. Let's Plays will control this planet. We Let's Players will conquer the universe." "Is this OK, Mommy?" another voice said as the door behind the man covered in blood swung open and revealed the eldest man of the strange trio. Stanley quickly bust the door down and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "GAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!" the man with the glasses shouted, and as he shouted, the environment rumbled loudly. The whole apartment came crashing down, but Stanley was able to escape in time. As Stanley ran away from the collapsed building, the environment around him grew darker and darker. Stanley found himself in complete darkness. "Stanley....Stanley...Stanley..." another voice lingers in the darkness, but it's from neither of the two strange men Stanley saw seconds ago, "Why are you running from me? Why are you running from fate?" Stanley was greeted with a flash of green light that broke the darkness and was taken to a strange alter. Everywhere he looked, Stanley saw 2 C's all over the walls and floor, and there were dead bodies scattered around the alter. Stanley looked and saw the initials "CC" literaly carved on the rotting carcasses. The lights went out, and Stanley was concerned, and when they came back on, a figure was standing in front of Stanley. It was a man wearing a sky blue stripped polo shirt, dark jeans, Red Converses, and a blue badge with a red lightning bolt on it. "YOU!" Stanley shouted, "You're the bastard responsible for all of this! How can you do this to innocent people, and why the hell are you stalking me, you monster?" The man turned around and revealed himself to Stanley. "I've been waiting a long time for us to finally meet," the man said in a normal voice. What was odd was that the young man showed no signs of transformation... He looked just like any other typical human. "You're this Chuggaa person the brainwashed people were praising about back at the auditorium and on YouTube," Stanley accused, "all of those people were bowing to you as if you were their god. What kind of a sick, sick monster are you, bastard?" As Stanley finished, he suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain in his legs. He looked up and saw the strange young man staring down at him and sporting that ominous smirk once again. The man did nothing directly to injure Stanley, yet this came out even under a second. Stanley staggered to get up and tried to punch the man in the face, but all that resulted in was his fist instanly being frozen in ice! "How amusing," the evil man smirked. "And to think you humans would be more resilient than this...But allow me to answer your questions. The Emile and Chuggaa you refer to are the same person, and that person would be ME!" "Why would you do all of this, and why are you stalking me?" Stanley coughed. "You claimed you did not care for Let's Plays," Emile explained. "And you should know by now that there is nothing you can do to stop our community. Have you heard of common chills of Weegee or Giygas or the Tails Doll? I've created all of the abominations of evil. I've created evil itself. I control matter and time. I AM the face of evil! More and more of us are brainwashing you worthless humans for our entertainment, and for those who decide to show resilience towards us..." Emile snapped his fingers, and Stu, Stanley's best friend, was brought to view. Emile turned and glared at Stu. Emile then formed a fist with his right hand and threw it back. Darkness was flowing all around Emile as the ground shook. The darkness grew larger in power as Emile was preparing for something sinister. Stanley wanted to try to save Stu and escape, but he was still in pain and frozen in place and could only look on in horror. "PK DIE!!!" 'Emile shouts as he launched his fist, encased with darkness and punched straight through Stu's chest. Stu cried out in pain as his organs and blood were flying out from his now opened body. Stu slummped to the floor and looked at Stanley. "Stanley...You have to get out of here," he moaned, barely trying to hold on to his final breaths of air, "You were right...Let's Plays are dangerous..." Stanley's eyes widened as the remnants of Stu's life force faded, but before the life of Stu faded, Emile sucked in the life force and became stronger. It seems that with everyone he kills, Emile acquires their sould and grows much more powerful. Stu's blood was dripping from Emile's right hand, and Emile brought his hand up and licked the blood and savored his dastardly deed. Stanley was in awe of what had happened. Emile then turned around and walked his way towards Stanley. "Any last words?" Emile said as he held is right hand in an evil claw form amd loomed it over his helpless prey. Stanley's pupils shrank as he saw Emile's evil grin. "Then again..." Emile said. "I'm bringing some of my friends over. Come in now, boys. It's time for dinner!" A door that Stanley never knew existed opened, and two shadowy figures stepped forth. Stanley saw the eldest man from the trio still having dried blood on his fingers and his mouth and still had those souless eyes. He opened his mouth and revealed that ghastly tongue of his. He was still holding on to that roll of toilet paper. "I figured I should bring this along after where all these humans are going to go once we're done with them," the man said, "You know....IN THE BATHROOM! It makes me so happy!" Behind the eldest man was the younger man with the long hair and the glasses. His hair was now snow white, and his skin was as pale as a ghost. His teeth sharpened to a bit, and every time he breathed, he exhaled smoke. You could see fire coming out of his mouth when his maw is opened. The man also held his sharp knife out and also a bottle of water. "I should season our little treat in some death water before we dine in," the man said, "Death water helps seasoning our prey!" "Why are you doing this to me, you monster?!" "I am not a monster," Emile says with a smirk, '"...I AM AN ALIEN!" Emile laughs, and the whole alter began to shake as darkness filled the whole place. A gigantic black hole emerged behind Emile. "Now you are going to understand the true meaning of fear!" he shouts as he is sucked into the black hole. The other 2 men entered the hole with Emile, and the light faded. The black hole stopped. Where the 3 men were sucked in the reformed to shore Emile's face. He was looking down at Stanley, who was still in fear. Emile's face was then disoriented and swirled around as if caught in a vortex. Emile lets out a loud scream which pierced Stanley's ear drums, and Stanley was sucked into the vortex. Stanley was caught in the void of darkness and landed in a strange pool of water. The water was not plesant; it was acidic! Stanley screamed in pain as he tried to escaped, but then something grabbed his foot and dragged him down into the depths of the water. The evil man with the glasses was laughing as he drove his knife into Stanley's leg. Stanley screamed loudly. The acidic water was gone, but then a slimy, sticky tongue grabbed Stanley by his neck. He turned around and saw the eldest man holding him in that grip. The eldest man threw his roll of toilet paper, and it swirled all around and wrapped Stanley up tight. Stanley was bounded and could not move. The eldest man grabbed Stanley's arms and broke the poor boy's back. Stanley was screeching in pain and just wanted it to end. Then the whole view faded to darkness, and Stanley finds himself in a void of darkness, and suddenly...Stanley turned around and saw Emile, SUPERSIZED, staring down at him. The alien had charged up darkness, and it flowed all over him. "WELCOME TO DIE!!!" Emile shouts as he violently stabs Stanley in the chest. When morning came, some of the remaining officers opened the door to Stanley's apartment room and found the poor man unconscious on the bed. Stanley was presumed violently murdered as the autopsists found the stabbed markings showing the initials "CC" written on Stanley's chest. More and more victims were brainwashed by Let's Plays, and more zombies romaed the streets. As everyone sat in front of their PCs, the screen turned to static and then showed the evil man in the sky blue stripped polo shirt and still sporting that evil smirk of his. "Hey everybody, It's Chuggaaconroy, and welcome to my new Let's Play of....DIE!!" Emile said. His face disappeared from view and an eternal earth-shattering screech filled the void and blew the helpless victims off of their seats. The Earth fell quiet on that day...all except from manaical laughter. Upon viewing the planet from a space station, you could see the Earth was carved with 2 C's... Good Night!...! Written by ShadowShrinkee Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Vidya games Category:Satire Category:Unfunny Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:FOTM